legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaziel Nightbreeze
| name = Gaziel Nightbreeze | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Male | race = Half-Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1321 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = Lawful Good | patron deity = Hanali Celanil | source = | page = }} Nearly eight years ago, Gaziel Nightbreeze decided that it was time to leave both his schooling and the village behind him. He set off for Evereska to become a Knight of Corellon Larethian, his dream since childhood. There was no one in the village capable of teaching him such a thing, so he had no choice but to go elsewhere. He journeyed forth to Evereska while his peers stayed in the village, the girls teary and the boys impressed. Gaziel had been a highly desired companion for both genders at the schoolhouse. The girls adored his good looks and impeccable manners, and the boys admired his bravery and skill at arms. He has seemed to mature faster and learn quicker, due to his half-human ancestry most likely. So it was no real surprise that he was the first of the baby boomers to make his own way in the world. The first four years of his stay in Evereska, and training in the Knighthood, were typical but successful. He was the only half-elf in training at the time, which could have made him an outcast but instead merely increased his popularity. He was a foreigner in more ways than one, due to his upbringing in Cormanthyr and his "exotic" ancestry. The women of Evereska were seemingly unanimously interested, and it was here that Gaziel fell in love with love. He started attending the Fountainheart of Shimmering Gold, which is the temple of Hanali Celanil, set upon the highest hill in the Vale. There Gaziel met the spectacular Hamalitia Everlove, who changed his life forever. The two began a passionate affair, and Gaziel became a lifelong worshipper of Lady Goldheart. He abandoned his studies with the Swords of Evereska and was soon Knighted as a Paladin of Hanali Celanil by Hamalitia herself. During the celebration, Gaziel asked for his lover's hand in marriage. Though her rejection was kind, the reaction of the many sympathetic but laughing churchgoers woke him up to the truth. He and Hamalitia were not an exclusive couple by any means - she had many lovers, both male and female. Gaziel vowed never to trust a beautiful woman again. When it came time for him to take a wife, she would be a plain and faithful one. He left Evereska that very night, heading back towards Cormanthyr. He had intended to sneak back in unobtrusively, but somehow word of his return had reached the village before he did. Gaziel therefore arrived to a lavish Corellon Larethian themed party, where he was presented with a lovely buckler displaying a crescent moon. He announced to the many gathered villagers that he was actually a Knight of Hanali Celanil, a declaration that was met with much surprise and a great deal of frowning. Only one elf seemed to take any pleasure in his change of faith. Her silvery laugh had rung out joyfully amid the silent stares of the others, but at the time he could not place it. It was only later that evening, when she pressed the buckler back in to his hands, saying that she had asked the artist Loindyl Elerial to repaint it with a golden heart, that he realized the laugh belonged to the young Echo Aurora. Only she was not so young anymore. Five years had passed and she was now a young adult, her leafy hair as intriguing as ever and her eyes aglow with mischief and now, he recognized, lust. She smiled at him in the same way Hamalitia had smiled, with a slight pout in her lips - a come-hither expression that he had been powerless to resist. Gaziel, too, was older and wiser now. He thanked Echo curtly and took the buckler from her without another word. He knew better than to get mixed up with the likes of her now. Beautiful temptress! He struck up a conversation with Ques'ira Müellen, whose odd appearance offered no threat. Three years have gone by since Gaziel's return to the village. Soon after the celebration, he went off adventuring, though it seems that he never goes very far. His human mother is enjoying the last years of her life, so Gaziel visits often, wanting to spend as much time with her as he can. He is currently single. Relations * Mother Enelia Nightbreeze * Father Panadil Nightbreeze * Grandfather Gimble Nightbreeze * Grandmother Annarette Nightbreeze Category:Half-Elves Category:Humans Category:Moon Elves Category:Knights Category:Worshippers of Hanali Celanil Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:NPCs Category:Baby Boomers